haikyuufandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сатори Тендо
Сатори Тендо (яп.: 天童覚 Tendō Satori) — третьегодка Академии Шираторизава, играющий на позиции центрального блокирующего. Внешность У Тендо «колючие», светло-красные волосы; тонкие брови такого же цвета. У него глубоко посаженные красно-карие глаза, которые придают ему сонный вид. Сатори довольно высокий и долговязый, с длинными тонкими руками и ногами. Носит обычную форму Шираторизавы, включающую в себя белую футболку и шорты с фиолетовыми вставками по бокам, а также белые кроссовки с лиловыми полосами. Личность Сатори весёлый, громкий и весьма язвительный. Ему нравится дразнить своих товарищей по команде и противников, чем обычно раздражает последних. Однако, когда он входит в игру, то становится другим, более пугающим человеком. Он очень уверен в своих способностях к блокированию, поскольку его предположения и тактики почти всегда верны. Предыстория В настоящее время обучается на третьем году старшей школы академии Шираторизава и занимает позицию центрального блокирующего в мужской волейбольной команде. Тендо использует блоки, скорее всего потому, что ему доставляет удовольствие смотреть на противника сверху вниз, видя его отчаянный взгляд. В начальной школе, у него было прозвище «монстр» из-за внешности, и поэтому он не мог играть в волейбольной команде с другими. Используя свой читающий блок, он смог блокировать удар одного из обидчиков. Это событие осчастливило его, после чего он продолжил использовать уникальную технику, пока не перешёл в старшую школу. Так как с помощью своего читающего блока он смог заработать много очков, тренер Шираторизавы позволил ему присоединиться к команде, однако не был особо доволен. Сюжет Арка весенних отборочных В аниме он появляется сразу же после начала весеннего отборочного турнира. В манге он не появляется до матча Шираторизавы против Карасуно. Тендо вошел на стадион со своей командой на матч против Карасуно. Пока обе стороны разминались, Хината случайно подал мяч на часть поля Шираторизавы. Охира поднял его и отдал обратно Хинате, и после того, как Хината ушел, Сатори подразнил Охиру, говоря, что Хината назвал его «Бэнкэй» из-за внешности. Ближе к началу матча, Сатори подошел к Ушиджиме и напомнил, что команда рассчитывает на него. Члены обеих команд вскоре были представлены аудитории перед началом игры. Шираторизава легко выиграла первый сет. Во время перерыва Тендо спросил Ушиджиму, знает ли он Хинату, что последний подтвердил. Однако, к удивлению Тендо, Ушиджима ответил, что он ненавидел Хинату за его необоснованную самоуверенность. Второй сет начался, и тогда Кагеяма и Хината попытались выполнить свою знаменитую быструю атаку. Она была полностью блокирована Сатори, который заявил, что если они хотят добраться до Ушиджимы, то сначала они должны пройти мимо него. После он блокировал все атаки Карасуно, но был полностью остановлен новой тактикой Кагеямы, скрывающим свои движения. Хината пробил мяч прямо над головой Сатори и тот саркастично похвалил Кагеяму. Tendō then switched to fake blocking to distract Karasuno, allowing Ushijima to score. Soon, Karasuno switched in Tsukishima who Tendō instantly pointed out as "that average guy". Tendō tried spiking, but Tsukishima blocked it right down, introducing himself as "that average guy". He stated that the one-man time difference might work on Hinata, but it won't work on him, his condescending attitude annoying Tendō. He angrily shouted that all Karasuno first years annoyed him, but Tsukishima was the worst. Nearing the end of the second set, Kageyama was about to toss again, and Tendō thought confidently that he would set to number 3 but to his shock, he was wrong. However, Shiratorizawa wasn't going to lose yet, and Tendō soon successfully pulled off a spike. He celebrated, thinking that his team had won, but Ushijima reminded him that they still had two more points left. Навыки Тендо верит, что блок - это не техника чтобы остановить мяч, а для вбивания мяча в пол. Он очень эффективно блокирует, основываясь на интуции и чтении, такой блок так же называют догадливым. Другими словами, он читает нападение еще до того, как пасс достигнет высшей точки и прыгает в нужную сторону, как ему подсказывает интуиция; его догадливость практически всегда верна. Неважно, насколько малы сигналы оппонента (взгляды, движения ногами, владение мячом и т.д.), как только Тендо их изучит, он сможет заблокировать все съемы. Кроме того, он обычно намеревается сделать "блок фиксации" своим оппонентам и использует блок для того, чтобы заработать очки и не дать возможности оппоненту атаковать. Так же у него очень хорошие рефлексы и однажды он спас мяч, используя ногу. Отношения Академия Шираторизава Tендо ладит с почти всеми в команде из-за легкого характера. Он зовет Ушиджиму по имени, и последний, похоже, не возражает. Teндо также обычно разрешает споры между кохаями, а именно разнимает Ширабу и Гошики. Несмотря на его слабый характер, он оказался придирчивым, когда дело доходило до блоков Каваниши. Вакатоши Ушиджима Teндо восхищается Ушиджимой и ведёт себя с ним по-дружески. Однако, когда Тендо говорит с Ушиджимой, их разговоры очень односторонние из-за упрямости Ушиджимы и энтузиазма Тендо. Это не останавливает Тендо от разговоров. Они выглядят близкими. После сокращения разрыва между Шираторизавой и Карасуно в 4-м сете, Ушиджима процитировал Тендо. После матча против Карасуно Тендо сказал Ушиджиме, что когда в будущем он увидит его по телевизору, то с гордостью сможет сказать, что он был лучшим другом Ушиджимы. Эйта Семи У Тендо и Семи дружба, построенная в основном на подколах. Тендо шутит по поводу вкуса Семи, а тот в свою очередь о самоуверенности Тендо. Но несмотря на всё это, в трудные минуты они готовы поддержать друг друга. Интересные факты *Любимая еда: шоколадное мороженое. *Насущная проблема: никто из сокомандников не хочет говорить про Сёнэн Джамп. *Знак Зодиака: Телец. *Тендо смотрел «''Звонок''», хоть он и был страшным, потому что актриса, играющая Садако, была миленькой. *'Терминология': **Сатори (覚) — сознание, отсылка к мифическому существу, умеющему читать мысли **Тендо (天童) — небесный ребёнок Цитаты Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волейбольный Клуб академии Шираторизавы Категория:Центральные блокирующие Категория:3 год обучения